Reclosable carton board cartons have been available for many years. The ability to repeatedly open and close/lock down these cartons after initial opening have long been important goals of those skilled in the art. One way to accomplish these goals is to use a carton which can be opened and closed by the use of locking flaps. Examples of these cartons are found in various U.S. patents.
One patent of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,634 which issued to Meyers on Apr. 27, 1982. This Patent discloses a reclosable carton. A locking flap attached to the front wall of the carton engages with the inner layer of the front skirt panel enabling the carton to be repeatedly closed or locked down after initial opening.
Existing cartons of this type, however, suffer from at least one major drawback when used with granular or powdered materials. They are not sift-resistant. Therefore, spillage often accompanies transporting and opening of the carton. During transit, the granules migrate into the spaces between the various layers and through any cracks and crevices. For example, the granules have a way of working themselves between the inner layer which remains stationary and the outer layer which is moved during opening. Thus, when the outer layer is moved as the carton is opened the granules are left unsupported and fall. In addition, if the top and its adjacent skirt are allowed to float, as the skirt is not fixed to the carton walls during shipping, granules will sift over the front and side walls. The resulting mess that is created is unsatisfactory to consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a granules carton that is both reclosable and sift-resistant;
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a granules carton that is easy to fill, open and dispense therefrom;
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a carton which substantially eliminates the problem of granular contents spilling upon opening;
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a carton that is opened by the removal of a tear strip;
It is lastly an object of the present invention to provide a carton that accomplishes the aforementioned objectives at minimal costs.